Sonrisa
by Trece DB
Summary: No me causó gracia ...— La respuesta fue estoica y fría, tanto, que parecía fuera de contexto


_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece ... ¡Fuck, FBI! xD_**  
**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

* * *

— ¡Vamos, admítelo, eso fue divertido! — Exclamó casi indignado, mientras acomodaba los goggles en su cabeza y frotaba uno de sus ojos, con el fin de limpiar una lagrimilla producida por una reciente carcajada.

— ... No me causó gracia— La respuesta fue estoica y fría, tanto, que parecía fuera de contexto, en el ambiente ameno que se había originado.

— ¿Qué ...? — Balbuceó apenas, sin creérselo. Tan atónito estaba, que ignoró sin dificultad las quejas que se acrecentaban en volumen y en lenguaje grosero, en directa proporción con el tiempo que transcurría.

— No había sido informado de la pérdida de tu capacidad auditiva parcial ...

_¿Sarcasmo?_La pregunta fue elaborada en su mente, pero no llegó a concretarse en sonido. Más ocupado estaba en observar la expresión seria de su interlocutor, que contrastaba con las palabras - Y tal vez con la intención.- dichas. Arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, buscando algún rastro o indicio de sonrisa en su rostro, por milimétrica que sea.

— Ni mucho menos, de tu defecto de tipo visual...— Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, pulgar e índice, un mechón de su peculiar cabello.

Otra vez, sino fuese por ese tono seco en su voz, ni por el ademán severo, juraría que estaba siendo sarcástico con él.

El silencio hizo intromisión en su diálogo, a diferencia del sonido ensordecedor de fondo, que tenía una clara explicación: Legos siendo pisoteados por alguien descalzo. Un alguien bastante enfadado, que no le hacía peso a la inteligencia que alardeaba tener y en demostrar, pues, la forma irregular del objeto, más la gravedad y la presión ejercida sobre él, sólo daba como resultado un dolor punzante en la planta de los pies.

— Realmente existe las personas sin sentido del humor... Wooo — Concluyó más para sí mismo, con cierta diversión y asintiendo levemente. Ambos sabían que no habría una contestación, por eso no les molestó ser interrumpidos.

— ¡Tú fuiste! ¡Joder! ¡Tú dejaste la estúpida construcción para que-!

— Te cayeras boca abajo y quedaras enterrado en un mar de legos, sin poder salir...— Acotó Matt, intentando cubrir una carcajada entre medio de una falsa tos bronquial. — Cof, cof... ¡No me mires así! ...— Le sonrió ampliamente y apuntó su boca. — Es el cigarro.

— Tú te callas, adicto de porquería...— Volvió su mirada afilada hacía la persona acomodada en el suelo, que inspeccionaba un lego con su labio levemente fruncido. — Sé que fuiste tú y me lo vas a pa-

— Que quede ordenado en la caja— Le cortó en seco. Se levantó con lentitud, sin acomodar su camisón y salió por la puerta, dejando a un pelirrojo aún más confundido y al otro, el rubio en cueros, entrando en un estado de furia.

— Nah, Mello. No creo que haya sido él... Le falta ingenio, no, probablemente vida social... — Habló con tono despreocupado, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios curvados en una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Cállate! ¿No entiendes nada, verdad? Estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo.

— Y yo de que tienes Paranoia ...¡Ouch!

— La próxima será en tus dedos, así no puedes apretar los botones de tu jodida Psp.

— Ouu ...Se siente tu cariño, Mello — Por instinto, se alejó de su frustrado acompañante, con el fin de no proporcionarle una nueva oportunidad de convertirle en un saco de boxeo a golpes. Observó el marco de la puerta y aquellos ojos, que lograban observar a un zombie detrás de una pared y darle directo en el blanco, notaron cierto elemento irregular en la escena coloreada de naranja.

Un hilo fino y transparente, amarrado con pulcritud en el arma de un soldado de juguete, ubicado al extremo de la puerta.

La melena rubia osciló cuándo Mello volteó su rostro hacía la fuente de la distracción de Matt. Mientras que, en una de las habitaciones contiguas, los músculos faciales cercanos a los labios, se flexionaron para formar una sonrisa, un tanto tétrica y retorcida.

A la vez, un cigarrillo a medio consumir cayó en el piso antes de oírse, en una boca ajena, un grito ronco y desaforado:

— ¡NEEAAAAR! ¡HOY MORIRÁS!

* * *

_Trece.-_


End file.
